Almost More (More Marc and Emilie aka Marcilie)(
by anamaric17
Summary: My take on what happened in Emilie's bunk on tour in California when lovely Marc Senter came by.


Title: "Almost More"

Summary: Remember that night Marc stayed in the tourbus...my version of what happened.

She read the text again as they finally entered the next exit and reached Sacramento, California.

'See you tonight babe. Can't wait.'

She felt her smile growing incredibly wider and forced her head down into her hoodie. She didn't want to be that obvious, not even to herself. She stopped smiling when she thought of the one problem that remained.

"Hey Veronica." She called and the dark haired woman appeared from the front of the bus. She was wearing her pajamas, black socks, and a loose black jacket. Her lovely face clear of all make-up and she was holding a muffin in her pretty hand.

"Yeah Em?"

She looked away trying to avoid the hopeful look in her friend's eyes.

'Um...I wanted to let you know we will have a friend staying with us tonight." She said and Veronica smiled sitting on the edge of Emilie's bunk.

"What _friend_ is that?"

"Marc. You know my scorpion." Emilie said and looked up at her best friend trying to analyze her reaction.

"Oh. Ok. So um...you want to share with him tonight?" Veronica said and bit her lip making Emilie's heart sank a little. For it was usually understood that on tour Veronica was Emilie's and vice versa.

"It's just a night. Ok?" Emilie said grabbing Veronica's chin and letting her thumb caress her friend's lips. Veronica smiled slowly and Emile smiled back.

"Promise you won't be mad at me? You know you're still my number one right?"

Veronica grinned and they kissed letting the slow, intimate act linger.

"I know."

6 hours later...

Emilie almost squealed before she tried to contain her excitemet. She jumped out of the bus and spotted Marc walking towards her and her girls from a nearby cafe. He grinned and opened his arms and she walked right into them.

"Missed me?" He asked kissing her hand an then her lips lightly. She shuddered but turned the kiss into a proper one before pulling back.

"Oh of course not."

"Right." He said squeezing her arm and they laughed before he linked their fingers together.

Maggots and Veronica came up soon after that. Marc hugged them both but as he hugged Veronica she whispered in his ear before letting him go.

"I'm trusting you ok. Don't hurt her."

Marc frowned before playing it off and Veronica walked away, Maggots was hot on her heels.

'What was that about Em?" Marc asked taking the singer back in his arms. Emilie shrugged not wanting to explain her strange relationship with him.

"Come on let's go to my bunk. I want to show you all the new stuff the plague rats got me." She said and he followed her on the bus. Marc touched all the pretty items fan bought Emilie.

"That's a lot of damn tea, and to think I was going to send you some too." He said picking up different packages to examine them closely.

"Please don't. I think it's a trademark among the plague rats that I accept gifts and tea seems to be their favorite thing. You should get me something better."

"Like this?" Marc asked touching the key necklace with a cameo and tiny crystals a plague rat bought her in North Carolina. His hand stayed there allowing him the chance to touch her pale, smooth skin.

The two stared at each other for a while in silence, the tension growing in the tiny space. Emilie looked away first her face flushed and she felt her heartbeat speed up. He always did this to her and she didn't know how to stop it. She honestly didn't know if she wanted it to stop.

"No. I don't want jewelry from you Marc."

"Well what do you want?"

"I don't know."

Marc felt his fingers burning from where he touched her skin. He didn't plan it or even think about it but he definitely knew he wanted to touch her again. He decided maybe they should change the subject.

"So you ready for the show tonight?"

Emilie looked up at him, something like sorrow flashed in her bright green eyes.

"No. It was canceled due to the building being a fire hazard."

"Oh."

They heard everyone coming back to the bus and decided to get settled. Maggots brought back a dish of rice, veggies, and a desert of vegan chocolate cake. Veronica came back with white wine which Emilie was more than thankful for. The four sat around the front lounge talking, telling stories, eating, and getting slightly drunk.

"Hey I got a bright idea," Emilie said as she laid against Veronica who was holding her and caress her stomach. One of her legs draped across Maggots and her fingers linked with Marc's.

"What is that Emmie?" Maggots asked.

"Let's give Marc a makeover!"

Marc's eyes got big as horrible images and flashbacks of his sister having said the same thing to him as a kid.

"I'll uh pass baby."

"Come on it will be fun." Emilie said crawling over Maggots and into Marc's lap. She straddled him, running a hand down his face before kissing him hard. Marc groaned as she bit his lip before letting it go and stared up at the beautiful seductress. The bloody crumpets whispering and laughing in the distance.

"Don't you trust me sweetness?" Emilie asked in a low whisper. She could feel Marc getting excited and knew she should stop, but she was having fun and he was too cute not to see him flustered.

Marc thought about her words knowing what his answer would be even before he said the words.

"I trust you as much as you trust me."

She laughed leaning into him and grabbing his neck. He steadies her holding onto her waist. He felt her jump not expecting him to do that and he was satisfied he wasn't the only one affected.

"Good. VV get the make-up."

Ten minutes later...

Marc opened his eyes to find glitter in his hair, a crown of flowers on top his head, and rosy cheeks, red lips, and mascara on his eyes.

"What do you think?" Emilie asked and he rolled his eyes looking at each of the women in turns.

"I look like a freaking fairy!" The women laughed and he joined in their laughter.

"You are a fairy Marc. My fairy prince, but you can't tell anyone or they will steal you away."

Emilie said trying not to laugh when Veronica looked around for imaginary spies and Maggots got her sword swearing to keep Marc's fairy identity safe.

Later that night...

"Come on I'm tired." Emilie said climbing in her bunk with Marc. She was trying not to let all the wine go to her pretty head but he was a special addition to her life. If he were one of her girls she would have already told him that.

Marc kissed her as they settled in the bunk. His lips tasting sweet like the wine and soft. Growing brave, the actor pushed his tongue inside the singer's mouth and french kissed her for a while.

Emilie pulled away to catch her breath before she pulled on Marc's shoulders until he got the hint and climbed on top of her.

"Wait Em. What are we doing?" He asked staring down at her and feeling awkward about it.

"Kissing. What's more to say about it?"

Marc leaned until his forehead was touching hers. He kissed her again and again, letting his kisses slide down to her neck and back up the side of her face.

"Just kissing Em?" He whispered as she ran a hand under his shirt to feel his lower back. A finger sliding up his spine and back.

"Yeah. Just kissing." She said looking into his amazing blue eyes. Their kisses became a bit more intense and soon Emilie flipped them as she ended up on top.

"Wait. We should stop before we end up doing something stupid." He said letting a finger graze her navel. She retaliated by moving her hips down on him and he groaned.

"We will stop, but I gotta admit I like this babe." She said laying down on him.

"Yeah me too. Probably too much."

Emilie sighed and kissed him a little bit more before climbing off him. They cuddled a little before she spoke again.

"At least lay in your boxers with me. Nothing more I just like you close."

"Only if you wear a tanktop."

"Deal."

They got into the requested clothes, Marc only in boxers and Emilie in a tanktop and her Victoria's secret pajama pants. He grabbed one of her thighs and placed it over his waist. Emilie wrapped her smaller arms around him.

"And you say you didn't miss me."

"Shut up and sleep." She said kissing his chin and he grinned letting a hand graze the elastic of her pajamas. She sighed softly before she lifted his hand up a bit and placed it on her back.

"Careful with that hand pretty boy or I'll have to place mine somewhere you wouldn't like."

"Try me." He whispered letting his hand slide down to the same spot.

"Not tonight. Sleep." She said and Marc kissed the top of her hair before staring into her eyes and pulling her closer.

"Ok. Sleep but one day I will let you try." He said and she laughed before they slowly slipped off to sleep.


End file.
